


My Space Spouse with the Beverage Descriptor

by starinvoid (geekns)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-08
Updated: 2001-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekns/pseuds/starinvoid
Summary: Song inspired character study of drabble proportions.





	1. My Wife with the Champagne Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Paramount and Viacom own Kathryn and Chakotay, but they don't deserve them. Mark Isham inspired me, i'm only trying to capture and remold the beauty that Kate and Robert created.
> 
> A/N: This story was inspired by the song "My Wife with the Champagne Shoulders" by Mark Isham.

Making love with Kathryn is the most incredible thing in the universe.  She's so beautiful it takes my breath away.  The way that our bodies move in harmony, glistening with sweat in the starlight.  Her eyes hold mine until I am drowning in them, as if they were an ocean where I could get lost.  Her body fits mine perfectly, and as our fingers intertwine, pulse to pulse, I am in heaven.  Her shoulders are milky white, sprinkled with freckles, like bubbles dancing in champagne.  I don't think I'll ever deserve her.  I can't believe that she's finally my wife.


	2. My Husband with the Coffee Eyes

I never thought that I could love anything more than coffee. But when I saw Chakotay's eyes for the first time… I knew he would change my life for forever. I didn't want to let him in. I fought hard: clung to the strong, hot liquid that I drank. Even now, every time I look into his eyes, I'm terrified by the amount of devotion that I see. But now that I've finally let myself love him I never want to leave his arms again, because he is the only one who makes me feel safe. I was so wrong.


End file.
